when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
"Well, I guess he's ready, he's ready, he's ready... to fight these evil Coalition of the Red Star bastards that always get into his way... and our way. My way. Now we're at the brink of total control between the ASEAN and China. We better help this guy out, along with Patrick and Sandy. That's Team SpongeBob of course. Led by him. SpongeBob SquarePants. I love that show, even if I'm now just an adult today like him I guess, and I sure hope he didn't get soaked up and/or lost in the storm at all." --Su Ji-Hoon, Paracel Storm SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name, SpongeBob SquarePants. He was designed by late former marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. He first appears in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted." SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple on 124 Conch Street with his pet snail Gary and pet scallop Shelley in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job in which he is exceptionally skilled. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School, though has yet to receive a driver's license due to his inability to drive a boatmobile. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him, but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, except for a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "The Algae's Always Greener," in which his alternate-universe counterpart appears instead. He was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is the leader of Team SpongeBob (as first met by Su Ji-Hoon after the liberation of Guam), a member of Team Magic School Bus, a member of the United Yellow Combat Corporation, a comrade of Team RWBY and her boss, Yang Xiao Long and a student of Ms. Frizzle's class (all as done by the Resistance-Confederation War Arc). He was first met by Su Ji-Hoon and the Preschool Girls in the Paracel Islands before Typhoon Maliksi made landfall over the islands, along with Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks in days after the liberation of Guam, just as they formed Team SpongeBob while fighting the People's Liberation Army in those islands at the same time when the girls were on a mission to protect fishers and force the PLA out of the Paracel Islands. He would also be wielding the following weapons: a pair of red karate gloves, his spatula, a hydrodynamic spatula, a bubble wand, a few of exploding pies, an Exploding Pie Launcher, a Bikini Bottomite flamethrower, a Goo Launcher, a Tartar Sauce Travel Pack, a Bikini Bottomite rocket launcher, an anti-material sonic launcher, a snow cannon, a few of tacks, a chum detonator, a Condiment Cannon, a Pickle Blaster, a Pop-Gun, a Neptuning Fork, a nut launcher, a bubble blow wand, a Bubblegum Blaster, a Reef Blower, a snowball gun, a Nasty Patty, a mayonnaise gun, a Mermerang, a fish hook, a jelly launcher, a trident, a knockout ray gun, a few of Krabby Patty Bombs, a few of Krabs Coins, a glue rifle, a paddleball, an Orb of Confusion, a Magic Pencil, Man Ray's power glove, a few of Danger Patties, a ray gun, an axe, a a few of M18 Claymore mines, a few of L9 bar mines, a few of homemade grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, a few of pipe bombs, a few of bile bombs, an L16 81mm mortar, an MBT LAW, an M1911 pistol, an MATADOR, a Starstreak, an M1 Garand with a bayonet, an MP 40, an AK-47 Combat Candy, a yo-yo, an MAC Mle 1950, a FAMAS G1, a Heckler & Koch MP5, an FAMAS, an F1 submachine gun, an FN SCAR, a PGM Ultima Ratio, an AA-52 machine gun, an ERYX, a Browning Hi-Power, a Type 56 assault rifle, a Lance-grenade individuel MLE F1 (LGI Mle F1), an AK-47, an RPG-7, an RPK, a Dragunov sniper rifle, an MAG-7, a Remington Model 870, a Glock 18, a Sanna 77, a combat knife, a Chinese officer sword, a survival knife, and some gadgets that are made in the USA, the KGB Order and many preschool teams, which are used as weapons for assassinations. He will be voiced by Tom Kenny in a [[When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (TV series)|Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away]]. Biography SpongeBob SquarePants was born on July 14, 1986 (Bastille Day) to Harold SquarePants and Margaret BubbleBottom He lives with his pet snail Gary in a large pineapple-shaped house on 124 Conch Street, Biikini Bottom. His next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles, who lives in an Easter Island head, hates SpongeBob and is constantly annoyed by his antics. SpongeBob is oblivious to this, and believes Squidward to be his friend. Beside Squidward's house is the home of SpongeBob's best friend, Patrick Star, who lives under a rock. SpongeBob works at the Krusty Krab, Bikini Bottom's most popular restaurant, where he is a fry cook and prepares all food served at the restaurant, most notably Krabby Patties. The first episode of the series depicts SpongeBob applying for and being hired to this job. He says that it has been his lifelong deam to join the Krusty Crew, and that only now he is "ready." When he applies for the job, Squidward and Mr. Krabs, wanting no part of him, send him on a fool's errand for a "hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments and turbo drive. While he is out searching for one, several hundred hungry anchovies arrive and overwhelm Squidward and Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob soon returns, having actually found a hydrodynamic spatula, and saves their lives by feeding the anchovies, showing off his amazing cooking skills in the process. Description "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" --SpongeBob SquarePants' catchphrase SpongeBob is a sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and light yellow with a light olive-green outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in the more recent episodes, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large light blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, dimples with three freckles on each cheek, and light olive-green pores. Although vaguely seen in the series, he has light yellow hair, as seen on his driver's license and in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "The Sponge Who Could Fly." He typically wears a white shirt with a scarlet-red tie, black leather shoes with white shoelaces, white socks with blue and red stripes, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants," hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob usually sleeps in his underwear, and at other times, pajamas (beginning with SpongeBob SquarePants season 5 five). However, he occasionally sleeps with his entire outfit on, which was more common in the show's earlier seasons. Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode and after the the first movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In season 8, his voice gets lower-pitched once again. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun-loving, and hyperactive person with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is extremely determined and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him: for example, to the mailfish. He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his name tag. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even those who find him an annoyance and act cruel to him. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark, and clowns. He also hates hot sauce. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude, and "foul-mouthed" to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character whom SpongeBob never insults when he is angry, with the exception of the SpongeBob SquarePants episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Despite his overall kindness, SpongeBob occasionally shows a lack of empathy for others and thus forces people into situations against their will. For example, in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Rodeo Daze," he kidnaps the Bikini Bottomites with bubbles in persuasion for them to save Sandy from a rodeo. Additionally, in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "A SquarePants Family Vacation," he sends his friends letters promising that everything they love will be at his house, only for it to be a hoax and a plea for them to view his slideshow. Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of the city have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes, and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Antagonistic Side While SpongeBob is usually a goody-two shoes, he occasionally exhibits antagonism and inconvenience toward others. However, he usually does so unknowingly and with good intentions, while other times he does it out of self-gain. *In "Ripped Pants," he tricks the lifeguard into thinking he is dying, but it turns out to be a prank just to say he ripped his beach pants. *In "Pizza Delivery," while he and Squidward get lost in the desert while delivering a pizza, they both are on the verge of starvation; however, SpongeBob repeatedly refuses to let Squidward eat the pizza even though they would both die of starvation without it. *In "Employee of the Month," he gets worried that Squidward will win the Employee of the Month award instead of him, hence he tries to sabotage Squidward. Finally, they both are exhausted and call a truce. However, once at work, they destroy the Krusty Krab from their "work." It then explodes from making too many Krabby Patties, then customers pick them up and eat them for free. *In "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost," he sends Squidward up into the sky despite the latter's objections. However, this is because he thought that Squidward was still dead. *In "Walking Small," he ruthlessly takes what he wants and accidentally drive everyone away from Goo Lagoon, but he gets manipulated by Plankton the whole time, so it technically is not his fault. Category:Adults Category:Animated Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Bikini Bottom Defense Force Members Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Blue-Eyed Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Drowning Survivors Category:Explosion Survivors Category:Fictional Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Karatekas Category:Krusty Krab Employees Category:Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Sponges Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:SquarePants Family Members Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team SpongeBob Members Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Western Animation Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests